1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for the formation of a seam along at least a portion of the edges of a piece of material, particularly for stitching around the edges of an essentially polygonal piece of material, comprising a sewing machine and a table to support the material during the sewing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to stitch a piece of material around successive edges, a trouser pattern for example, one may have an operator insert the piece into the sewing machine, pass it through the sewing machine along one edge, turn it about the needle tip at the end of the edge, and pass it through the sewing machine along the successive edge, etc. This procedure is relatively time-consuming. Another familiar method is to use two sewing machines with parallel sewing directions, in order to sew two parallel edges of a piece of material. After passing through the first machine, the material is shifted parallel to itself by use of a transporter and introduced into the second sewing machine, which it passes in the opposite direction, for example. This procedure is not only very elaborate in terms of the required machines, but also demands a large installation area. The expenditure increases accordingly, if three or more edges of a piece of material have to be stitched.